Crime of Love
by FanFreak15
Summary: When Sherlock is obsessing over his work, John feels neglected. He admits to himself that there is only one way to get the attention he needs from the detective... Slight JohnLock...:) Reviews Welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sherlock was too busy with work...

The doctor had never considered himself a jealous man, but with corpses and shoe prints getting more attention than him from Sherlock, he had begun to think of ways to get the detective to notice him. He had tried feigning falling down the stairs, but only Mrs. Hudson noticed. He would make Sherlock tea, but he would never drink it. The man only sat in his chair and pondered on case after case after case.

So John decided that enough was enough, and made a plan to get his attention for sure.

John Watson felt no guilt. He had gone into the jewelry shop right as it was closing, and had been sure to keep the collar of his turtleneck up around his cheeks. The hat and sunglasses had finished hiding his face as he calmly put a gun on the counter and told the last employee of the night what to do.

The young man was, as hoped for, frightened by the obvious threat of "or else". He did as was instructed and brought John the large sapphire and ruby necklace, the prize of the shop's collection.

He had picked up his gun, walked out of the shop, and got into one cab, and going several miles east, leaving the hat and the necklace in the car. He then walked a mile north, and got a cab to four streets from Baker Street, John began walking back to 221B.

If Sherlock was too busy with work... then John would simply have to become his work...


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock was pouring over photos of crime scenes when John entered the flat.

"Where have you been," Sherlock asked without looking up.

"Out," John replied.

John made tea, and ignored the various body parts in the refrigerator. He acted normal, and Sherlock didn't say anything, also like normal.

Sherlock's phone began to ring, no doubt Lestrade calling about the robbery. He was glad that he had taken the precaution of switching cabs.

The doctor went back to the cluttered sitting room, handing a cup of tea to Sherlock.

"Was that another case?" John asked, faking innocence.

"Yes, there was a robbery at one of those posh jewelry shops uptown. The robber took a show piece necklace worth more than sixty-five thousand pounds. He got in a cab, we're going to look into it after Lestrade brings it in."

John nodded, asked the usual questions about motives, logic, and that sort of thing, before excusing himself off to bed.

John got up in the morning after a night of fitful turning. Standing in the hot shower relaxed his muscles, and after getting dressed, he and Sherlock headed to investigate to cab.

"The hat that the robber wore was still in the cab, along with the necklace when we went in to confiscate it," Lestrade said upon their arrival.

"Were there any fingerprints on either of them," John asked.

"No, the robber wore gloves, and he covered up his tracks well. All we know is that he's Caucasian."

John nodded, "At least it was able to be returned without much hassle."

"What I want to know," said Sherlock, "Is why go through the trouble of stealing a necklace worth so much, and then leave it in the back of a cab?"

"There was this," said Lestrade, holding out a sheet of paper.

Typed in the middle of the page was one sentence, _For your amusement, Sherlock._

John thought it would be nice to let him know the robbery was to get his attention. He had also been wearing gloves when he picked it up, Sherlock hadn't been there, and so knew nothing about it coming from their own printer. He had even used a different ink cartridge than the one they usually used.

It was going well to say the least.

The doctor and detective returned to their flat, and Sherlock thought hard over the evidence presented to him, with no idea that his criminal was right next to him.

John knew Sherlock would figure it out, the man was far from stupid. He wouldn't hold it against John, because it was in its essence harmless. The necklace was returned, no one was hurt, and the employee was allowed to keep his job.

But it did what he needed it to do. It would perk Sherlock's curiosity, and then John could get it out and off him that he was tired of being second to Sherlock's work.

That night, he fell asleep to the sound of Sherlock playing his violin, the perfect lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

John woke up to a disgruntled Sherlock standing at the foot of his bed.

"You know something about this case, don't you?"

Just like Sherlock, right to the point.

"Well good morning to you too, Sherlock," he replied.

Sherlock simply stared, waiting for an answer to the question. He had obviously stayed up all night, as evident by the slight circles under his eyes.

John started to feel nervous, Sherlock seemed genuinely angry with him... What would happen when he found out John was behind it all? He wouldn't be angry... John had made sure it was a scenario where no one got hurt. He knew the employee's boss would let him keep his job, that the necklace would be safely returned.

"What makes you think that I do," he lamely replied.

"Because I looked at the hat the robber wore. I did a chemical test on a hair sample left by the wearer. It matches your hair samples."

Of course! The hat he had left in the cab with the neck lace. He knew Sherlock would find a way to link him to the crime.

"And," Sherlock continued. "The note that was left was in a different ink, not the one I normally use in the printer. I saw the cartridge in your room when I came to use your laptop."

Yes, he had left it quite in plain sight.

" So mind telling me," Sherlock said. "What this is all about?"

John sighed. Time to let it all out.

"I did it, you're right. But only because you were giving me no other choice. I was trying so hard to get your attention Sherlock, I would sit there for hours talking, hoping you might say something back. I tried helping with your lab experiments, trying to be included in what interested you. I made cup after cup of tea, you never even touched any of them. I stayed up until I was falling over with exhaustion to help you look over your cases, but the whole time, I may as well have not been there. So yes Sherlock, I decided if you loved your work so much, I would make your work lead you back to me. Because... Because I love you. And I can't stand any more of this, you never seem to care, and for weeks I've been pretending like it doesn't rip me to prices inside. But it does, any I swear if I have to take anymore, I just might die."

John flopped back onto his pillows, unable to meet the detective's stare. Unbidden tears began welling in John's eyes, slipping out from under his closed lids.

He's going to hate me, John thought. I've ruined everything.

But then there was a gentle pressure, and a long finger smoothing the tears away.

"Don't cry John. Apparently, I've been so obsessed, I've hurt you. But don't cry, I can't handle it. You do matter to me. I can't quite say how much, but if it will make you happy, I'm willing to try this."

John opened his eyes, and Sherlock's face was hovering closely to his own. He reached up ever so slowly, and pressed their lips together. Sherlock was soft, warm, better than John had ever imagined.

It was a simple kiss, but it filled John's heart to overflowing with joy.

Sherlock, his Sherlock.

**May or may not have a 4th chapter... Depends on what you want...**


End file.
